Ses den samme, en person til forskel
by xEdithx
Summary: Hermione og George er hjerteknust efter Freds død. George mistede sin tvilling. Hermione sin kærlighed. Men var tingende som de så ud eller var der noget gemt i skyggerne? og hvad gør man når ministeriet udsteder en ny lov til at bringe befolkningstallet op igen? Find måske ud af det. elendig til resumere, men giv det et forsøg og giv gerne respons.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger samlede sine ting sammen, slukkede lyset på sit kontor på _Profettidende_ og tog elevatoren ned til forhallen og hen til en ledig kamin. Hun tog en håndfuld floo pulver, smed det ned i flammerne og trådte ind i de nu grønne flammer. "Grumsted plads 12," blev der sagt med klar stemme og væk var hun.

Grumsted plads 12 vrimlede med mennesker. Klokken var fem minutter i ti, fem minutter til et ordens møde. Hr. og Fru. Weasley var i køkkenet, Arthur opslugt af at skille og samle en gammel gameboy. Molly havde travlt med at tjekke om huset og dets beboer havde hvad de har brug for angående mad. Harry, der for tiden var beboer der, sad i hjørnet med Ginny på sit skød. Ron, Remus og Sirius sad i daglig stuen og holdte en diskussion om den seneste Quidditch kamp. Fleur sad i den store lænestol i hjørnet, høj gravid, med en nervøs Bill ved siden af hende. Neville sad også i køkkenet og fordrev tiden indtil mødet med at læse hans nyeste bog om magiske planter. Luna havde placeret sig tværs over køkken bordet, liggende på ryggen med hovedet ud over bordkanten, læsende i et eksemplar af _The Quibbler_ vent på siden. Skrækøje og Shacklebolt var i en ophedet diskussion henne i hjørnet. Hagrid var der også. Han sad ved køkkenbordet, i en stol alt for lille til ham, og drak te som om det var normalt at drikke det direkte fra tekanden. Snape var travlt optaget med at studere Grumsted pladses bibliotek mens sende skulende øjne til Sirius. Charlie var ved at give en drageunge, som sad i gløderne på en af kaminerne der ikke var tilsluttet floo netværket, sin godnat flaske. Tonks sad ved siden af, med flammefarvet hår der bevægede sig, og nynnede en godnat sang til dragen. I det samme opstod der grønne flammer i entréens kamin og først kom Dumbledore ud og bagefter McGonagall. "Er alle til stede, for nu begynder mødet," kom det fra Dumbledore mens han trådte ind i køkkenet, efter at have børstet asken af sig. Ingen lagde mærke til at det flammede op igen.

Alle stoppede, hvad de var i gang med og placeret sig i stolene omkring køkkenbordet. "Vi mangler George og Hermione. George er på sit værelse oven på og Hermione arbejder vel over som sædvanlig," sagde Harry da han havde fået sig et overblik.

"Det er godt det samme," sagde Tonks, hvis hår var blevet normalt igen. Altså så normalt som mørke lilla hår kan være. "De er begge så triste og følelsesforladte."

"Det er ikke sandt!" kom der fra Ginny, der gerne ville forsvare sin elskede storbror og bedsteveninde.

"Det eneste tidspunkt George viser følelser er når han truer Harry om at behandle dig ordentlig, og når Harry og dig bliver lidt for kærlige i hans nærvær, men ikke engang det er helhjertet," kom der fra Ron. Der var en der hostede, men det blev ignoreret.

"Og hvad Hermione angår, er det når nogen ikke behandler hendes bøger ordentlig. . ." Ron blev afbrudt af en bunke bøger og papirer der blev hamret ned i bordet.

Alle så hen mod lyder, der kom fra bordenden nærmest døren. Der stod Hermione og George. "Øhh… hej venner. Hvornår er I kommet?" spurgte Harry efter en god pause hvor der var komplet stilhed og alle bare stirrede på de nyankommende. "Øh det ville være lige efter Ginnys kommentar," svarede George strengt, men med et lille smil til Ginny. Hverken smilet eller strengheden nåede hans øjne.

"I må undskylde vi ikke lige var her til at starte med, men Hermione var lige oppe og vække mig, eftersom jeg var faldet i søvn efter maden. Hermione kom for resten kort tid efter McGonagall," forklarede han med et udtryksløst ansigt og tone, mens Hermione samlede sine bøger og papirer sammen. Også hendes ansigt var totalt blankt.

Da det var gjort rettede hun sig op og så rundt på de forskellige medlemmer. "Men det er da rart at hører din mening, og jer andres, hvis jeg skal tage jeres små nik til efterretning, Ron," sagde Hermione, hvor efter George og hende satte sig ned.

Hermione gjorde tegn til at de kunne fortsætte. "Okay, vi har fået meldinger om flere mulige gemmesteder for dødsgardister, så nogle af jer vil blive sent af sted for at tjekke dem. Det vil være Ron, Skrækøje, Shacklebolt og Remus. Efter mødet kom lige forbi mig, og få oplysningerne," begyndte Dumbledore som om intet usædvanligt var sket.

"Vi mangler også stadig beviser på nogle af ministeriets medarbejder holdte med Voldemord, men vi nærmer os. Er der andre, der har noget at sig?" afsluttede Dumbledore. Alle rystede på hovedet. "Okay, så vil jeg gerne. . . "

Dumbledore blev afbrudt af en ugle, der kom flyvende ind af vinduet. "Det ligner en af ministeriets ugler. Hvem tror I det er til?" Harry nåede kun lige at fuldende sætningen før uglen fløj ned foran Hermione og rakte sit ben frem.

Hermione blinkede en gang af uglen og løsnede derefter brevet fra uglens ben. Uglen lettede igen og fløj ud af køkkenet og op mod Grumsted pladses ugleri. "Åben brevet Hermione. Det må være noget vigtigt siden de sender dig brevet så sent," udbrød Neville da uglen var væk.

Lige så snart Hermione havde åbnet det, begyndte det at bevæge sig og snakke med en klar mandestemme.

**_"Kære Frøken Hermione Jean Granger_**

**_Grundet det store dødsfald under krigen, har vi valgt at udstede en lov der kommer til at påvirke dem. Fra i dag er alle hekse mellem 17 og 47 pålagt at gifte sig. Ligeledes vil alle troldmænd mellem 17 og 60. Disse troldmænd vil få besked i morgen. De har fra i morgen, d. 15. juli 1998, en måned til at finde og gifte dem med en passende partner. For at hjælpe dem er der vedlagt i dette brev en liste over passende troldmænd. Dit valg er ikke indskrænket til dem, men vi vil råde dem til at vælge en af dem, da de er fundet yderst passende til deres person. Det vil være obligatorisk at have samleje med deres partner mindst en gang om måneden, og dette vil blive overværet af en af ministeriets medarbejdere, indtil et barn er undfanget. Straffen for ikke at overholde loven vil enten være: knækning troldestav og bortvisning fra det magiske samfund eller fængsels tid i Azkaban. _**

**_Hvis de skulle støde på Frøken Luna Lovegood, vil de være så venlig at sende hende ind til undersøgelse ved ministeriet, siden vi ikke kender hendes nuværende opholdssted. _**

**_Med venlig hilsen minister for ægteskab og familie, Didrik Snorkelpuf _**


	2. Chapter 2

Brevet foldede sig pænt sammen igen og faldt ned på bordet. Alle sad bare og kiggede på brevet de første ti minutter. "Det kan de da ikke gøre. Det må være en joke. For ellers ville jeg da også have fået et brev," sagde Ginny som den første.

"Det ved jeg ikke rigtigt. Du fylder jo først sytten i næste måned, Ginny," kom der fra Harry.

"Det er i hvert fald dødsgardister der har lavet den her liste, så det ville ikke undre mig, hvis de også har stået for loven," blev der sagt fra Sirius, der sad med den vedlagt seddel.

"Hvad får dig til at sige det?" spurgte Remus.

"Det er alle kendte og ukendte dødsgardister, eller deres sønner, på listen."

"Lad mig se," sagde Remus, mens han hev seddelen ud af Sirius'es hænder.

"Jeg tror jeg venter en uge med at melde mig," kom der fra Luna.

"Melde dig? Melder dig til hvad?"

Alle, undtagen Hermione, vendte sig mod hvor hun sad ved midten af bordet, og så ud som intet usædvanligt var sket. Det var Ron, der havde udtrykt, hvad de andre tænkte. "Til ministeriet. Der stod i Hermiones brev, at hvis hun mødte mig, at hun skulle sige til mig at jeg skulle melde til ministeriet," forklarede Luna i en tone der sagde at det var åbenlyst.

"Nå ja, det gør det. Hvad er din mening Hermione, om alt det her?" sagde Charlie.

Alle vendte sig mod Hermione, eller hvor hun havde siddet, for under deres snak havde Hermione rejst sig og taget sit brev med hjem til sin lejlighed.

I Hermiones lejlighed væltede en træt og bedrøvet Hermione ud af ildstedet. Da hun havde genvundet balancen, smed hun en besværgelse, der forhindrede folk i at ankomme gennem ildstedet. Hun låste døren og gik ind i sit soveværelse, skiftede til en T-shirt to-tre størrelser for stor, og satte sig under dynerne. Derefter fremdrog en bog med ordene _"Hermiones Dagbog" _på forsiden.

**_"Her er jeg min ven. Det er længe siden. Det er mest fordi jeg har haft det bedre, men jeg burde have vidst det ikke ville vare. I dag, faktisk her til aften, modtog jeg et brev fra ministeriet. Der i stod der, at jeg skal gifte mig, inden en måned, med en efter mit eget valg, ellers finder de en til mig. Og det bliver sikkert en dødsgardist, siden jeg er ret sikker på det er dem der står bag loven. Og som du ved, har jeg afsvoret mænd, og forhold i det hele taget, siden Fred. Mit hjerte kan ikke holde til det. Men jeg har ikke noget valg, og den bedste mulighed jeg ser, er at vælge en selv. Det vil være bedst med en jeg allerede er venner med. En jeg ved jeg kan snakke med, og kan holde ud, dag ind og dag ud. Og så det med sex. Det vil aldrig være noget jeg vil kunne lide, og det vil sikkert være akavet i starten, men det skal gøres, og det vil kun være en gang om måneden, og kun til et barn er undfanget._**

**_ Med venlig hilsen Hermione Granger_**


End file.
